criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Slip of a Pen
Slip of a Pen is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-seventh case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and seventeenth overall. It is featured as the third case set in Breakspear Boulevard. Plot As the sun set over Stonemoor, Valerie informed the player of a murder that occurred. Chief Flanagan then assigned April and the player to the case before they headed to the district's grand library where they found the body of famous author Penelope Birmingham, her neck impaled by calligraphy pens. They then found clues to suspect librarian Siobhan Craner, politics professor Urgence Farrington and dominatrix Irina Ashler, who was assisting Penelope on a steamy romance. They also learned that the killer had left a death letter to Penelope before Valerie informed them that she found out that Penelope had been to the mayor's courthouse before her death. After they learned of Penelope's last whereabouts, the player and April headed to the mayor's courthouse where they found out Penelope was talking to the mayor, Idris Moonlight, about an unknown topic before they found clues to suspect Greek community leader and local historian Alcander Vasilakis in the murder. They then found out that Siobhan had let the victim in the library after-hours and Irina wanted to be the protagonist in Penelope's book before the detectives soon discovered that the victim was writing a secret project about a political exposure. The pair then decided to question Mayor Moonlight again following the discovery, with the Mayor insisting he had no knowledge of Penelope's books and ideas. They also spoke to Fleur about their findings who helped them narrow down the list of suspects. Finally, the killer was exposed as the grand library's librarian Siobhan Craner. The player and April then caught Siobhan outside Penelope's study and confronted the librarian about the murder. Siobhan denied the accusations till April questioned her about why she was letting the victim into the library and then suddenly stopping. The librarian then sighed and confessed that she murdered Penelope to stop her from looking further. After the detectives asked Siobhan about what she meant, Siobhan then said that Penelope was not writing a political expose on Mayor Moonlight, but rather on the criminal organization that they were looking for. She then explained that Penelope had found out about the criminal organization after finding a series of transcripts detailing the rise of an organization amongst the rise of Stonemoor's growth and prosperity led by an unknown leader. When April demanded that Siobhan tell them why she went as far as murder to protect the organization, Siobhan then told them that Penelope deserved, telling them the murder in exact detail. Soon after, when April was about to arrest Siobhan for her crimes, the librarian then stepped back into the victim's study and pulled out a match. She then whispered, "an eye for an eye" as she lit the match and set the study aflame. After the study was lit aflame, the player and April then hurried to retrieve Siobhan, who had passed out from smoke inhalation before they shipped her off to Alexandre for medical attention. A few hours later, the detectives found out from the coroner that the smoke inhalation had left Siobhan in a comatose state. They then informed Mayor Moonlight, prompting the mayor to tell them to try to search for the political expose Penelope wrote about. They then returned to the now burnt study and searched through the burnt remains. They then found a burnt case that they were able to recover the remains of a burnt journal that they sent to Valerie to analyze. She then confirmed that the journal had indeed mentioned notes about an organization called "the Crimson Eye" that wanted to overthrow Mayor Moonlight. They then decided to question Alcander about the reveal, who told them that they could look for an ancient tome in the library. After they hurried back to the grand library, where the player found a locked tome on the Crimson Eye, Alcander then revealed that per the tome, the organization was born from a series of crypts and temples in Stonemoor and that they conspired in secret while the city of Stonemoor grew around them in prosperity, history and more. He also revealed that the leader was waiting for the right time to overthrow the mayor of the city when the time was right, hence the political supporters, the political supporters' murders at the hands of the Mountain Murderer and her father, as well the attempted kidnappings committed by the Bullet Python. They then informed Chief Flanagan, who told them that why would keep an eye out for the organization's members and protecting the Mayor during his reelection campaign. Meanwhile after Helena reminisced with Daniel about their album of childhood memories, the Chief told the player and Spencer that the following night would be Idris's political campaign's banquet and that they would be monitoring the scene for any assassins or terrorists out for Mayor Moonlight's life. Summary Victim *'Penelope Birmingham' (found dead, her neck impaled by pens) Murder Weapon *'Calligraphy Pens' Killer *'Siobhan Craner' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect has read Components of Composition *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect has an ink stain *The suspect has grey hair Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect has read Components of Composition *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect has grey hair Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect has read Components of Composition *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect has an ink stain Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect has read Components of Composition Appearance *The suspect has grey hair Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect has read Components of Composition *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect has an ink stain Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats lobster. *The killer has read Components of Composition. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has an ink stain. *The killer has grey hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Breakspear Grand Library. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge, Pen Case; Murder Weapon Found: Calligraphy Pens) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Badge Restored; New Suspect: Siobhan Craner) *Question Siobhan about the murder that occurred in the library. *Examine Pen Case. (Result: URGENCE F; New Suspect: Urgence Farrington) *Question Urgence about his gift of pens to Penelope. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Private Study) *Investigate Victim's Private Study. (Clues: Letter Tray, Manuscript) *Examine Manuscript. (Result: Faded Writing Recovered) *Examine Manuscript's Writing. (Result: Irina's Writing Identified; New Suspect: Irina Ashler) *Ask Irina about her notes on Penelope's manuscript of her novel. *Examine Letter Tray. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Components of Composition) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mayor's Courthouse. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Photo, Killer's Book) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Trial Information) *Question Mayor Moonlight about talking to Penelope. (Attribute: Idris eats lobster) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: History Convention Photo) *Ask Alcander Vasilakis about how he knew Penelope. (Attribute: Alcander eats lobster and has read Components of Composition) *Examine Killer's Book. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee; New Crime Scene: Library Shelves) *Investigate Library Shelves. (Clues: Penelope's Satchel, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Penelope's Satchel. (Result: Mysterious Key) *Analyze Mysterious Key. (09:00:00) *Ask Siobhan why Penelope had a library key. (Attribute: Siobhan has read Components of Composition, drinks coffee and eats lobster) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Victim's Effigy) *Examine Effigy's Base. (Result: Message to Victim) *Ask Irina about her effigy of Penelope. (Attribute: Irina eats lobster, drinks coffee and has read Components of Composition) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Mayor Moonlight if he knew about Penelope's political expose. (Attribute: Idris has read Components of Composition; New Crime Scene: Private Desk) *Investigate Private Desk. (Clues: Broken Stone, Faded Paper) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Stone Statue) *Examine Statue's Symbol. (Result: Historical Curse) *Question Urgence about putting a curse on Penelope. (Attribute: Urgence drinks coffee, eats lobster and has read Components of Composition) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Alcander about arguing with Penelope. (Attribute: Alcander drinks coffee) *Investigate Courtroom Benches. (Clues: Broken Glass, Penelope's Scarf) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Ink Well) *Analyze Ink Well. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an ink stain) *Examine Penelope's Scarf. (Result: Thin Hairs) *Analyze Thin Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has grey hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Steps to Take Control (3/6). (No stars) The Steps to Take Control (3/6) *Investigate Victim's Private Study. (Clue: Siobhan Craner) *Analyze Siobhan Craner. (06:00:00) *Inform Mayor Moonlight of what happened with Siobhan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Private Desk. (Clue: Burnt Case) *Examine Burnt Case. (Result: Penelope's Burnt Journal) *Examine Burnt Pages. (Result: Notes Revealed) *Analyze Notes on Expose. (03:00:00) *Question Alcander if he knows anything about the "Crimson Eye". (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Breakspear Grand Library. (Clue: Locked Tome) *Examine Locked Tome. (Result: Crimson Eye Tome Unlocked) *Ask Alcander more about the tome translations. *See what Helena is up to. *Investigate Mayor's Courtroom. (Clues: Page, Page, Page, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Album Cover Restored) *Give the album to Daniel. (Reward: Newspaper Fedora) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning an unintentional mistake in someone's writing. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Breakspear Boulevard